The invention relates to a means for reducing the sound pressure emitted from the powerhead and lower unit area of an outboard motor.
Other means for either reducing the sound emitted from an outboard motor or reducing the vibration caused by the operation of the motor are shown in the following patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,090,463 Yanda, J. D. 5/21/63 3,195,530 Heidner, R. C. 5/31/62 3,557,902 Brown, N. F. 1/26/71 Stulac, J. F. 3,599,594 Taipale, D. L. 8/17/71 4,723,926 Hidehiko, U. 2/9/88 ______________________________________
Additional means are shown in the following publications:
1. Johnson Outboard Parts Catalog, Page 6-4, for the exhaust housing of a 1971, 9.5 hp motor (PN 385065); and,
2. Johnson 1973 Parts Catalog, for 50 hp outboard motor, page 20, (PN 386136).